


compromises

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 16: Hot doggingHe craved him.





	compromises

“Soren, fuck.” Marcos said as Soren unbuttoned his pants and threw them aside, along with his underwear, leaving Marcos completely naked. His cock was hard, and craved for attention. He could barely wait any longer, after all, if he could, they wouldn’t be doing it in the hallway instead of their own chambers.

The time it took for Soren to get out of his pants felt like torture, and when he finally did, he immediately got to work.

Marcos spit in his hand and covered is dick in it, this way everything would be way easier, especially since neither of them had access to lube at the moment. He was not going to use Soren’s ass without lube though, but the spit was enough for him to be able the enjoy Soren anyway.

He cupped Soren’s cheeks and spread them apart, exposing his entrance. Marcos leaned closer and put his dick against him, and began to thrust without entering. Soren’s cheeks were tight and warm, and the spit gave everything just the right amount of friction. With every thrust, he saw the tip of his cock, and just the thought excited him even more.

Soren moaned his name and did his best to move his hips to the thrust, doing his best so that the dock continued to hit his cheeks.

It felt so good, pleasure built up in Soren. His own cock was so hard, dripping with precum. He loved what Marcos was doing, but his body aches for more, so he began to quickly stroke himself in the same rhythm as Marcos’ thrusts. Yes, that was so much better, with both things at the same time, he would cum in less than a minute.

“Soren, you feel so good.” Marcos said as he kept thrusting, before speeding up. He was so close.

He hit the edge and let out a loud groan as his cum spread onto the lower back of Soren. Marcos was drenched in sweat and exhausted, but he was not done yet.

Soren hasn’t come yet, and he would change that.


End file.
